Caught in the act
by PresidentTheAwesome
Summary: River walks in on their daughter, enough said. Rated T for mentions of adult-y situations.
1. Part 1

**Eeeeee, feels like I've not updated anything in ages! Well, I originally wasn't going to post this and I'm not entirely happy with it but I had half of it written so may as well throw it out there ;D**

**Uhmm, I can't decide whether this is before or after my other one shot 'Grown up talk', it doesn't really matter which, I'll let you decide!**

_**I don't own Doctor Who. **__**¬_¬**_

**Caught in the act**

Amelia Song had the TARDIS to herself, well almost. Her mother and father had gone out for the evening and given her strict instructions that she was in charge of her siblings whilst they were gone which gave her the perfect opportunity to spend time with her newly acquired boyfriend leaving her brother and sister to amuse themselves in the Library.

Amelia currently lay in a tangle of sheets, completely naked and in the middle of a hot make out session, so much so that they didn't hear the front door open and shut or the sound of her parents waking along the corridor to where her room was, only when it was too late did they realise. River's hand was on the handle and the door swung open,

''Sweetie, where a-, Oh my god! What the hell do you think you're doing!''

They pulled apart quickly, pulling the sheets up over themselves to try and regain a little dignity

''_Mum!_'' Amelia squeaked, blushing furiously and still fumbling with the covers

''I'll ask you again. What on earth are you doing, we were gone for an hour?''

''Uhmm, this is not what it looks like!''

''Oh, I think this is _exactly_ what it looks like'' she said dangerously before turning her attention to her daughter's boyfriend ''I think you better leave Daniel, and _you_'' she pointed at Amelia ''better hope I don't tell your father about this and thank heavens he wasn't the one to walk in on you''

''Walk in on what?'' came a cheery voice from behind River

''Nothing sweetie'' she said hastily, shutting the door quickly as to prevent him from getting a glimpse of what was going on in their daughter's bedroom, ''nothing at all''

''But you just said, River what's going on in there?'' he reached for the handle but River brushed him aside,

''It isn't anything, I told you'' she hoped her voice was convincing enough to make him believe her, but somehow she didn't think it was.

''I hope you're not hiding something from me River Song'' he said quietly, too quietly. He looked her straight in the eyes and she held his gaze, daring her to answer but before she could he reached for the handle again and the two of them battled, fumbling over each other to try and stand in front of the door.

The Doctor, having the advantage of more physical strength was able to get past River relatively easy and was about to slam open the door ''-Sweetie, listen to me. Don't get mad but I really don't think you should go in there,-no!'' too late, damage done. The door crashed open and hit the wall loudly, the Doctor's eyes widened, more with anger than shock.

A boy he'd only met once and his daughter, his _teenage_ daughter were both hastily pulling on various items of clothing, purposely concentrating on what they were doing so they didn't meet his angry glare.

''What the hell are you playing at?'' he yelled, glowering at the two of them. When Amelia had finished pulling her hair from around her jumper neck, she stood still but was unable to come up with an answer so instead stared at a space above her father's right shoulder, preparing herself for what she knew was going to be a long shouting at. ''You better have a dam good explanation for this''

It was Daniel who spoke first, relatively shaky ''Uhm, excuse me but we haven't _actually_ done anything wrong-,''

''Shut up, I wasn't asking you!'' he spat, practically seething and taking a slow step towards him

''Dad you can't speak to him like that!''

''Sweetie, calm down'' River put an arm across his chest and rested her hand on his opposite shoulder; pulling him back slightly, afraid that he might actually punch their daughter's boyfriend in the face ''Daniel, I'd like you to leave please''

He was about to protest, but thought better of it. Picking up his jacket and bidding goodbye to Amelia he left the room with his head down, knowing all too well that the Doctor's eyes were practically burning holes in the side of his skull.

''You are unbelievable!'' Amelia muttered angrily when he had left, ''I can't believe you made him leave. He's right, it's not like we _were_ doing anything wrong'' The Doctor just laughed and started clapping sarcastically,

''Amelia shut up, you are in enough trouble already'' her mother snapped

''Oh that's right, not doing anything wrong. I don't suppose that coming home to find my teenage daughter and her boyfriend – that I still think is too old for you by the way – in bed together, whilst her younger brother and sister are left to look after themselves so that _you_ two can have sex in the next room!'' his face had gone completely red and his voice had become louder and louder and by the end he had practically bellowed the last few words.

''I'm not going to apologise, so if that's what your waiting for then you're going to be waiting a _very _long time'' she was on the verge of tears and could barely stop her voice from cracking ''God I hate you! Sometimes I wish you weren't my dad!'' and with that she stormed out of her room

**So what do you think? I may write another chapter to this if all goes well, otherwise it would have been really long had I continued to where I want it to finish :) **

**Please review! **


	2. Part 2

**Well here it is; the second part. :)**

_**I don't own Doctor Who.**_

**Caught in the act**

The Doctor was breathing heavily, staring at the space where she had just left form ''She didn't mean that sweetie'' River rubbed his arm gently in what she hoped was a comforting manner, she was about to explain to him that she was just angry and didn't think what she was talking about when her head whipped back round the corner; unruly hair falling over her face,

''Oh, and another thing. I'm moving out. Tomorrow'' she snapped before disappearing again. The Doctor took after her, River falling into step behind him,

''Like hell you are!'' he yelled at her retreating form, she didn't turn round; just kept on marching speedily along the corridor,

''Oh yeah? Watch me!''

''Amelia Song, you get back here right now or so help me god, I'll ground you for the rest of your life!'' he knew it was an empty threat, but it was the best and most rational thing he could think of at the moment ''I will not have my daughter sleeping around like a.. like a,-''

''Like a what, dad?'' Amelia hissed, spinning round on the spot to look at her father. She knew what he was going to say, what he wanted to say but she wanted to hear him say it,

''Like a whore!'' he all but screamed the words and immediately regretted it when he saw the look on her face – not angry or irritated anymore but upset, genuinely upset and it upset him. He could sense River beside him, he didn't turn round but he would bet his life that if he did she would slap him,

''Right…'' he was shocked at the uncertainty of her voice and took a tentative step forward but she backed away. Why did he always have to overreact, she didn't 'sleep around' as he had put it and to call her a whore... That was just downright hurtful; her own father thought that low of her.

''Amelia, I'm sorry, that came out wrong''

''No, it's fine'' she sighed ''if that's what you think then fine'' she walked away slowly and this time he didn't follow her.

''Oh well done Doctor. Yeah, really _great_'' River snapped ''you couldn't of put it anymore delicately could you? No, of course not'' she added, stalking off after their daughter leaving the Doctor by himself. He stood there staring at the floor, listening to the soft clicking of River's heels drifting further and further away.

Breakfast the next morning was tense to say the least. Amelia had barely spoke since last night, merely nodding or shaking her head or giving a short snappy response whenever she was asked something, unless it was the Doctor who spoke, in which case she would blank him completely.

''Amelia are you even listening to me?'' River said, casually flipping a pancake onto a plate. River never used to cook, still doesn't usually but since having children it was a skill she'd picked up, all a part of 'motherhood' apparently as the Doctor put it…

''Huh, what?''

''I said, do you want syrup on your pancakes?''

''Oh, uhm, no, I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll go to my room now'' Amelia got up and left the table, the room was filled with a gloomy silence, well, except for the sizzling of the pan providing the delicious pancakes,

''I'll have them'' Alecia piped up happily, River sighed,

''Alright, give us your plate then'' The family ate their breakfast in silence with the occasional clatter of cutlery or clinking of glasses. It appeared River was still annoyed at the Doctor, shooting him piercing looks or only talking to him with a short, irritable few word sentences. When she'd finished, she picked up her plate, put it in the TARDIS sink and walked out of the room with not even so much as a word.

''Why's mum mad at you dad?'' George asked

''What? She's not mad at me… You wouldn't say she was mad at me, would you?'' he stuttered, sounding a little unsure, had it really been that obvious? Alecia rolled her eyes much in imitation of her mother,

''Oh my god, dad what have you done?''

''Hey! Why does everyone always assume I've done something wrong?'' she gave him a stern look, eyebrows raised and everything, ''Okay… Uhm, well.. I _may _have, urr, insinuated or accidentally, _accidentally _being the important word here, sort of said that, uhm… Your sister was a, ahem,'' he winced at what he was about to say, ''a whore…''

Suprisingly to him they both burst out laughing ''It's not funny! Now your sister wants to move out and your mother won't even speak to me!''

''Oh dad'' Alecia gasped through her giggles ''will you ever learn?''

The Doctor, now feeling a little offended and grumpy, left the room and left George and Alecia laughing loudly.

_Later_

He'd tried to make it up to Amelia, he really had. He'd tried apologising but she ignored him. He'd tried talking to her like he normally would but if anything that just made it worse. He even offered to let her fly the TARDIS to anywhere she wanted (which was extremely rare), but she refused. It had gotten to the point where she didn't want to be in the same room as him so he gave up. Finally admitting that she was unlikely to ever speak to him again, he trudged along the corridors to his and River's room absentmindedly spinning the sonic in his hands as he went.

Opening the bedroom door, he heard the rushing water of the shower. River was in the shower. Usually he'd join her and he thought about it but decided not to, opting to sit on the bed and wait for her instead. He shrugged of his jacket, kicked off his shoes and loosened his bowtie when the bedroom door creaked open and Amelia's tear streaked face appeared

''Dad…''

''Oh Amelia, come here'' he sighed and she walked into his awaiting arms and started to sob

''I didn't mean what I said, about wishing you weren't my dad'' he stroked her hair and rubbed soothing patterns on her back all the while holding her closely to his chest, he felt the front of his shirt become damp from her tears and he too felt the unfamiliar stinging sensation in his eyes,

''my Amelia, I'm so sorry for saying those horrible things'' she looked up at him through puffy eyes and smiled then actually giggled,

''I love you''

He kissed her forehead ''and I love you sweetheart, always''

They didn't know how long they stayed there; sat on the bed, but eventually River opened the bathroom door dressed in a white fluffy bath robe, steam seeping into the bedroom. She leant on the door frame and watched for a few moments, _both far too stubborn for their own good,_ she thought to herself.

**Okay, so there it is. I'm really not sure about this as ****I don't usually write more than a one shot because I feel I can't keep it flowing but anyway, finished!**

**Oh, and I couldn't think of a good male time lord-y name and George was the best I could think of at the moment. Please review ;D**


End file.
